Tron Uprising Season 2 - Under Siege
by MissPandoraDreamer99
Summary: Hello! Sorry for not being on here. Firstly, I want to say that I haven't been able to read the fan fic's I want to because of a busy schedule. But I will try asap! But anyway, here is a story. it is set after the last episode of season 1 of Tron Uprising. I hope you guys enjoy! I'll try to keep it as original as possible! P.s not focused on 'Beige'.


A sea of Recognizers rolled towards Argon. Swarms of Light Jets flew in and out of the streets. CLU looked on with pride whilst Dyson cowered behind his leader. Dyson always presented himself as a wondrous commander but inside, he knew he was a weakling. He could do nothing for himself unless someone was ordering him to do it. CLU watched whilst Argon fell to his power. On the other side of the city, General Tesler stared out onto the scene, disgusted by what his leader was doing. This was his city, his responsibility. Never in his mind would Tesler imagine that this was the outcome of all his hard work. Whilst Tesler and Paige grumbled, Pavel knew he would need to suck up to CLU, if he ever wanted to become a General…

* * *

"What is he doing here?" Mara shouted pointing to the mass of vehicles headed towards the garage. Zed turned and watched as choppers flew past. He frowned and turned back to his light bike. "Did you hear me Zed? We have to stand up and fight! That's what Able would've wanted and it's why we were created! To stop CLU from invading our home!" "No, we were created to fix bikes. Not to protect Argon. That's what the Renegade was for." Zed said, turning his wrench in his hand. "I think you are forgetting the fact that he is a traitor! I betrayed us by killing Able!" Mara argued. Zed's face filled up with anger before turning to Mara. "Don't you think that there could be the tiniest of a possibility that he was SAVING SOME OTHER PROGRAM?" Mara puffed out in disbelief. She turned angrily and stormed off to the locker room. Zed returned to the bike. …

* * *

Beck was sitting by himself, watching as CLU's army rolled on in with pleasure. With Tron doing work in another city, Beck had no one to discuss this new dilemma with. Mara said she never wanted to see him around anymore. "You're never here anyway, so why is it a problem, huh? You're never there!" She had said, poking his chest quite hard. And as for Zed, well his spirit went way down after the death of Able. "Ah Beck, what are you doing?" He asked himself, chucking small pieces of debris into the sea. Before he could even hear the distance whirring sound, a disc flew just inches from his head. It was orange, which only meant one thing. Danger. He turned on his visor and swerved round to see five of Pavel's guards blocking the only exit. "You are under arrest, Renegade." One of the soldiers said, pulling his disc from his back. "And if I don't?" Beck asked, purposely trying to get on their nerves. "Then you run the risk of being derezzed." Beck frowned, narrowing his eyes. He pulled his light cycle baton from the floor and held it in both hands. "I'll take my chances" With that, Beck derezzed the baton and flew himself forward, giving enough seconds to let the bike form. The other guards jumped out of the way before they were run over by the speeding individual. Even if Beck had turned multiple corners and increased his speed, the guards would catch up soon enough and he would be caught in no time. So he had to think fast. Looking up, Beck saw a crane pulling up various crates (obviously building work). Beck rezzed the baton and as he did so, he jumped as far as possible, reaching for the loose ropes hanging from underneath the load. Grabbing a singular vine, he pulled himself upwards, careful not to drop the baton. If they had gotten hold of it, it could be traced straight back to Beck himself, no matter how far away he was. The crane then halted to a stop and began to swerve right, moving the crates and Beck over the top of a boat. Just over his shoulder, Beck caught a glimpse of Pavel's guards. They had no idea where The Renegade had disappeared to and Beck didn't want to stay to find out if they ever would. After about a minute of the crane steadily lowering the crates onto the boat, Beck saw that there was only a little way to go, and dropped rapidly. He ducked as soon as his shoes hit the shiny floor. Looking around, panting, he crawled over to a small space behind one of the boat's air vents. Sitting down to catch his breath, the blaring lights of the Recognizer's spot light almost blinded Beck. "We have information that you may be carrying a fugitive. Stay where you are to undertake a search." A voice said through a megaphone, coming from one of the helicopters. Beck felt his heart have a double take. They would surely find him if he didn't find better cover in time. And they were already boarding the boat.


End file.
